Jaggedtooth's mission
by Whirlwind912
Summary: After having a dream from a Starclan cat Jaggedtooth sets out to form a new clan, will he succeed on his mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**SUNFUR'S CLAN**

**LEADER: SUNFUR- ginger tom**

** PATCHLEG- black tom with white patches on both front legs**

** CLOUDFUR- white tom with grey patches**

** PINEWHISKER- tabby and white tom**

** GRASSPELT- black, white and ginger she-cat**

** RAINPELT- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

** LEAFKIT- ginger and white she-cat**

** RIVERKIT- blue-grey tom**

** ROCKKIT- black tom**

** SNOWKIT- white she-cat**

** HAWKKIT- tabby tom**

**JAGGEDTOOTH'S CLAN**

**MEDICEN CAT: HAWK-EYE- tabby tom**

** Apprentice: Stormcloud**

**WARRIORS: JAGGEDTOOTH- huge tabby tom**

** BLUE-EYE- small tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye**

** BLACKPELT- black tom**

** Apprentice: Silverpaw**

** WHITEFUR- pure white tom**

** STONESONG- dark grey tom**

**APPRENTICES: STORMCLOUD- white she-cat**

** SILVERPAW- silver tom**

**QUEENS: MOONFUR- grey she-cat, mother of Marshkit- black and white tom**

**MINTFUR- small ginger she-cat, mother of Rosekit- cream colored she-cat**

**STREAMTAIL- tabby she-cat, mother of Sparrowkit- silver tabby she-cat and Flowerkit- white she-cat with a black spot on her head**

**BRANCHTAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Oakkit- tabby tom, Reedkit- black tom and creamkit- cream furred she-cat**

**BARKPELT- brown she-cat mother of Blazekit- golden colored she-cat**

**OWLBAND**

**LEADER: SPIRITHEART- grey tom**

**S.C.: EAGLEFEATHER- black and white tom**

**FIGHTERS: (PERMANMENT MEMBERS OF THE BAND)**

** RAVEN CLAW- black she-cat**

** STRIPES- tabby tom with dark stripes**

** TALEN CLAW- black tom**

**NONE-FIGHTERS: (TEMP. MEMBERS OF THE BAND)**

** CEDAR- tabby tom **

**QUEENS: MOSS- tortoiseshell and white (expecting Cedars kits)**

** HOLLY LEAF- light grey with green eyes mother of Hazel Claw**

**TO-BES: BERRY- blue-grey she-cat**

**HELIXBAND**

**LEADER: FELIX- tabby tom**

**S.C. CINDER- light grey tabby tom**

**FIGHTERS SPARKLER- tabby she-cat**

** SNOWSTORM- white tom**

** HAWK- tabby tom**

** SPARKY-light tabby she-cat (sister to Sparkler)**

** DUSTY- dark grey tom**

**NON-FITHERS SAGE- light grey tom**

** SOCKS- black tom (formally a kitty-pat)**

**QUEENS FROSTY- white with blue eye, mother to Snow Storm's kits: Ice Storm- white she-cat with blue eyes and Snowflake- white she-cat**

**ICEFUR- white with blue eyes (non-fighter) expecting Sage's kits**

**TO-BES: BIRDSWOOP- brown tabby she-cat**

** CLOUD- white tom**

** KNITE- black tom**

**ELDERS: MIST- light grey tom**

** FLARE- ginger she-cat**

**Cats outside the Clans and Bands**

**LILY- black she-cat with white spot on her chess**

**LILA- black she-cat with white paws and tail tip**

**OLIVER- pale ginger tom**

**FLICK-dark tabby she-cat**

**TWILIGHT-tabby tom**

**CROW- black tom**

**SKENCH-grey tom**

**GOLDEN- golden colored she-cat**

**SCREECH- brown she-cat (daughter of Skench and Golden)**

**FUZZY- long furred tabby tom (son of Flick and Twilight)**

**DUCTIS- tabby she-cat (kitty pet)**

**COCO-** **black tom**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

A full moon shone onto a clearing protected by four grate oaks turning it to silver and in the clearing were two cats. "Hawk-eye, Hawk-eye wake up."

"Where are we Jaggedtooth?" asked Hawk-eye.

"It looked like fourtrees. But I don't know how we got here." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I brought you here." Both cats looked around until they saw a cat situated no top of the Great rock. "Greetings, Hawk-eye of Bloodclan and Jaggedtooth of Shadowclan. I've been expecting you" said the starry cat.

Jaggedtooth stepped forward. "Who are you and how do you know who we are?" he asked.

"I am Windrunner, I was the first leader of Windclan and I have been watching you from Starclan. I know that you know of Starclan Jaggedtooth, but you Hawk-eye, do you know of Starclan?" Windrunner asked him.

"I know that, from the stories that Jaggedtooth told me, Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all the clans." He replied.

The Starclan cat jumped down from the rock and landed next to the two watching cats. "I have a mission for you two."

"Starclan has a mission for us, but Hawk-eye isn't part of the four clans and I abounded my clan." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I did not say that Starclan had a mission for you but that I had a mission for you. I know about your pasts and I know that Hawk-eye was a part of the attack only to protect his kin, that is why I chose him and as for you Jaggedtooth this is your change to redeem yourself in the eyes of Starclan." Replied Windrunner.

"I would like to walk the path of Starclan again, what do you think Hawk-eye?"

"When you first told me the stories about Starclan I wasn't sure I believed in Starclan, but now seeing one of them, I thing we sure hear what Windrunner has to say."

"Thank you Hawk-eye." Replied Windrunner. "The mission I have for you is to find the decedents of my daughter, Blacktip, who had left the forest just after the clans were formed. They live as rouges, loners and Kittypets, but I want you two to find them, and other cats that may want to join, and turn them into a clan. To find them fallow the rising sun, that will lead you to where they live." Hawk-eye and Jaggedtooth looked at each other, they know that what Windrunner was asking of them was hardly possible, but they also know that they had to do it. Before they could tell Windrunner there answer, Windrunner started to fade and so did fourtrees. Jaggedtooth and Hawk-eye woke to find themselves on a porch to a twoleg nest.

"That was one strange dream." Saied Hawk-eye.

"That was no ordinary dream, it was a dream from Starclan." Replied Jaggedtooth. He got up and started to walk torts a small Thunderpath.

"Where are you going Jaggedtooth?"

"I'm going to find the cats Windrunner told us about and form the new clan. Are you going to come or not?" Jaggedtooth waited a few moments for Hawk0eye to answer.

"Ok, count me in. I hope we can find them."

"Me too Hawk-eye, me too."

"Jaggedtooth, can I say goodbye to my mom and sisters before we go?"

"Sure Hawk-eye." And so the two cats want to the twoleg nests were Hawk-eyes mother and two sisters live and said goodbye, after that they started their journey to find the decedents of Windrunner, fallowing the rising sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1**

"Flower, Sparrow don't go too far."

"We won't mom, come on flower." A she-cat watches her two kits play happily on the moor. Then out of the corner of her eye she say a shadow approaching, but when she recognized the white pelt she realized it was only Snowball, a kind hearted kittypet that has been helping to raise her two kits.

"Greetings Snowball. How are things for you today?"

"Greetings Stream and today has been fine thank you for asking. I was hoping to see you three, despite how early it is, I caught a rabbit and dragged it up a tree. I through you might want some."

"A rabbit! That would be great Snowball. Flower, Sparrow come on here, Snowball has a surprise for you." The two kits ran up and started to asked him questions.

"What kind of surprise? What kind, what kind?" the sisters asked.

"I caught a rabbit, you two can have some if you want."

The four cats went to the tree where Snowball hide the rabbit. Stream was lucky; she had two healthy kits and Snowball to help raise them. Else were on the moor two she-cats weren't so lucky. Moonfur, a grey she-cat, and mint, a small ginger she-cat, had only one kit left from there litters of two and three. Moonfur, who had given birth to three kits four moons ago, now only has one kit, a black and white tom named Marsh, and Mint has a cream colored she-cat named Rose, who was also born four moons ago. These two she-cats joined together in hope that there remaining kits would survive.

"You're up early. Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, I keep thinking of my other two kits that had died."

"I know what you mean, I think about the kit that I lost a lot, but we cann't let that bother us to much. We still have to look after our surviving kits, Moonfur."

"I know Mint. This is my second litter though, last time both kits dead by their second moon, but now Marsh has made it to his fourth moon, though I fear that he would not have made it of we had not joined a moon age Mint. So thank you."

"Come on Moonfur, I'm sure you could have raised him, you learned from your first litter right?"

"Yes, but still." Moonfur looked out over the moor as she meowed, "Can you look after them, Mint? I'm going to go hunting."

"Sure Moonfur." While Mint watched the kits Moonfur went to find them a meal. Moonfur walked for a while until she found what she was looking for, she found a rabbit out foraging. Careful not to scare it, she sneaked up on it using the skills she had made when she had her first litter. When the rabbit had its head down she moved, but when its head was up she froze and staid still.

By sunhigh Moonfur returned to the spot were she left Mint with the kits. "I see you had a good hunt." Along with the rabbit she got two small birds.

"Yes there's enough for all of us." Moonfur said excitedly, Then she went to wake the kits up . "Marsh, Rose came here, I got breakfast for you."

"What you get mom?"

"A rabbit and two birds, you and Rose can have the birds and me and Mint can share the rabbit. How dose that sound?"

"Can we eat a hole bird?" Rose asked as she woke up in a nest next to Marsh.

"Yes you can and if you're still hungry you can have what Mint and me didn't eat of the rabbit. Right Mint?" Moonfur asked over her shoulder.

"Sure Moonfur." Replied Mint.

After helping Stream and her kits earlier in the day, Snowball was on his way back home when he saw an animal that looked like a dog. When he looked closer he could see that it was a fox and he could also see that it was stalking a small group of cats, "All no. Look out!" He cried, as he said the warning the fox jumped onto a silver colored cat in the group. When they relized what had happened the three other cats rushed to help him, Snowball was about to help them when all of a sudden he saw two other cats coming out of no ware and attack the fox. With the six of them they were able to chase the fox off. With the fox now gone Snowball went over to see if they were ok.

"Are you guys alright." Asked Snowball.

"I think we're alright." Said a big black tom.

"Silver, Branch what about you tow?" asked a small tortoiseshell.

"I'll be ok mom." Replied the silver tom that was attacked by the fox.

"Me too."

"So your names are Silver and Branch. I'm Snowball, who are the rest of you?" asked Snowball.

"My name is Jaggedtooth and this is my friend, Hawk-eye." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I'm Blue-eye, Sliver's mother, Branch is my sister and this is Blacky."

"Now that that is over let's go. Branch needs to find a safe place to have our kits." Complained Blacky.

"Your about to have kits?" asked Snowball.

"Yes, and because of that attach I thing they may be coming sooner than we thought, and I need to find somewhere that they're be safe, at least for their first few days."

"I think I know a place where you can have them." The other cats looked at him surprised. "Where!?" Branch asked excitedly. "I've been helping another she-cat raise her two kits, she currently has a den that's hidden really well and is hard for predators to get into. If we ask her, I'm sure she'll let you stay with her st the den." The others looked a liter unsure about the idea. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I think he's right. Could you take me and Hawk-eye to see this she-cat as well?"

"Sure, follow me." All the cats followed Snowball.

Back at the den, Stream was setting her kits down for a nap. Then she hear a familiar voice. "Stream, Stream are you there?"

"I'm here Snowball. What are you doing … who are they?" she asked after she got out of the den and saw the group of cats.

"It's a long story, but Branch here is about to have her kits and we were wondering if she could stay here?" Snowball explained.

"At least until the kits are old enough to walk, you see the place where we were staying was taken over by a family of foxes." Said Branch.

"Ok, but what about the rest?"

"I know that I'm staying here, there my kits too." Hissed Blacky.

"I'm staying too, Branch is my sister and I'm not leaving her." Says Blue-eye.

"Ok. Branch follow me." As Stream lead Branch to the back of the den, Jaggedtooth, Hawk-eye and Silver went out to do some hunting, and Jaggedtooth and hawk-eye told Silver about the mission that Windrunner had given them.

"Form a new clan, Starclan what are you talking about?" What's a clan?" asked Sliver.

"A clan is where a group of cats live together, they all hunt and fight for the safety of the clan."

"But there aren't any clans here." Said Silver.

"We know. That's why we're here, to form a new clan. Windrunner from Starclan told us to come here and form a new clan from cats that are descended form her, and other cats who would wont to join. She was the first leader of Windclan and out of the four clans Windclan cats are the fastest." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I'm fast. I can catch rabbits even when there several hops ahead." Silver said excitedly. "Maybe I'm one of the cats that you're looking for."

"Maybe." Jaggedtooth agreed. "Hay, look over there, there's a rabbit. Why don't you show us how fast you are." He suggested.

"Ok." Replied Silver and he took off after the rabbit. Jaggedtooth and Hawk-eye watched until he was out of view and then a few moments later he returned with the rabbit in his jaws.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was good, I think you do have some Windclan in you." Meowed Jaggedtooth.

"Really?" Sliver meowed excitedly.

"Yah. Come on, lets hunt some more and get back to the den." Meanwhile back at Streams den Snowball was trying to keep her kits from disturbing the three she-cat down below. "Sparrow come back here leave them alone for now."

"But why Snowball? I what Stream." Complained Sparrow.

"I know but right now she's helping another cat and you two need to leave them alone for now, ok?"

"Ok." Meowed both kits.

"Sliver and the others are back." Said Blacky, "Greetings Sliver. I see the hunting was good."

"Yes it was, and I learned a bit about my ancestors from Hawk-eye and Jaggedtooth." Replied Sliver.

"Your ancestors?" asked Blacky.

"Yes, in Starclan." Answered Jaggedtooth, "I'll explain it all later." He said when he saw the confused faces of the others. "Snowball can you do me a favor and talk to any other cats in the area and ask them to meet me and hear what I have to say?" Jaggedtooth asked him.

"Sure, but the only cats that I know are kitty-pets. Stream is the only rouge I know." He said.

"That's ok." meowed Jaggedtooth. "And thank you."

"No problem. But where should we meet?" asked Snowball. "I don't know, me and Hawk-eye don't knew this place to well."

"How about Riverbed gorge?" suggested Blacky

"Yah, Riverbed gorge is where an old river once flowed, now all that's left is a dried up riverbed. It's got good cover, it would be perfect for a meeting place." Replied Snowball.

"Ok, then where'll meet there tomorrow night at moonhigh." Meowed Jaggedtooth.

"Ok." Replied Snowball.

"Um…Snowball wait."

"What is it Hawk-eye?" asked Jaggedtooth.

"I'd like to go with Snowball to talk to the kitty-pet around here." Hawk-eye meowed. "If they get an idea of what you'll be talking to them about more of them might come."

"That's a good idea, is that ok with you Snowball?" Jaggedtooth asked.

"Sure, come on Hawk-eye." With that Snowball and Hawk-eye were off.

Rustling noise at the den entres got there attenshen and Stream pocked her head out, "Blacky you can see your kits now."

"How many are there?" asked Blacky.

"Three, a she-cat and two toms." Said Stream. She moved aside to let Blacky in to see his mate and new born kits, then she went to great her own kits. "I hope you two were behaving yourselves while I was helping Branch. Where's Snowball go?" she asked when she relished he was missing.

"He and Hawk-eye went to talk to some kitty-pets that he knows, to ask them to meet me at Riverbed gorge to hear what I have to say." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"Why?" Stream asked. At that moment Blue-eye pushed her way out of the den.

"What's going on up here?" she meowed.

"Snowball and Hawk-eye went to talk to some kitty-pets about meeting at Riverbed gorge." Answered Stream.

"Why?"

"I asked Snowball and Hawk-eye decided to go with him to give them a better idea of what there be hearing tomorrow night." Jaggedtooth told them.

"And what's that?"

"I've come here at the request of Starclan to form a new clan here." He replied.

"What's a clan and what's Starclan?" Blue-eye asked.

"A clan is a way of life basically. Most cats in a clan are born into the clan and Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all clan cats." Jaggedtooth explained.

"Are you part of a clan?" asked Stream

"I was once, I was a warrior of Shadowclan. But that's not important right now, will you all come to the meeting?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll come."

"Silver!"

"What? Come no mom a clan could be a good thing."

"Can we join the clan mom?" Sparrow asked.

"I don't know." Stream replied, "But I will go to the meeting." Jaggedtooth was relieved that she was going to be at the meeting and he hoped that the other cats would go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**After they left the den Snowball led hawk-eye to a two-leg place. Snowball led the way to a two-leg fence that was too high for a cat to jump, but at the bottom of the fence was a small hole just big enough for a cat to squeeze throw. On the other side of the fence there was a strong sent of cat, Snowball ran across the garden to a small tree and jumped on to a low branch, Hawk-eye followed.**

"**Stormy, Stormy you there?" Snowball called.**

**A moment later a white she-cat appeared, she ran over to the tree and jumped onto a low branch to join Hawk-eye and Snowball.**

"**Hi Snowball, who's your friend?" the she-cat asked.**

"**This is Hawk-eye, he came here to talk to you." Snowball replied. Hawk-eye told Stormy about the mission from Windrunner and about the meeting at Riverbed gorge.**

"**I'll go to the meeting." Meowed Stormy. "I've always wondered what it's like in the wild and out there, I can see benefits in living in a group."**

"**Then we'll see you at the meeting." Meowed snowball excitedly. Hawk-eye and Snowball said their goodbyes to Stormy and continued on. The next twoleg nest was small and was made from wood and something that looked like hay.**

"**Who lives here?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Stormy's brother, Stonesong." Replied Snowball. "Come on Hawk-eye." Snowball meowed. He walked up to the door of the twoleg nest when Hawk-eye yield, "Snowball, what are you doing?!"**

"**What? I'm just going to talk to Stonesong."  
"Cann't you just call him out like you did with Stormy?" asked Hawk-eye.**

"**It's sunhigh, Stonesong's probably asleep by now. He always has a nap at this time of day." Replied Snowball.**

"**Ok, but can you bring him out here? I'm not going into a twoleg nest." **

"**Ok." Meowed Snowball, then he turned back to the hole and went through into the twoleg nest, a few moments later he reappeared with a dark grey tom behind him. Snowball lead the dark grey cat to where Hawk-eye was waiting. "This is Hawk-eye." Snowball meowed to Stonesong. "He's the one who came to talk to you."**

"**Greetings Stonesong. Like Snowball said my name is Hawk-eye, me and my friend, Jaggedtooth have come to this area at the request of a Starclan cat named Windrunner." Explained Hawk-eye.**

"**What's Starclan, and who's Windrunner?" asked Stonesong.**

"**Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all clan cats."**

"**And Windrunner is a part of this Starclan?" Stonesong meowed**

"**Yes, she is. My friend Jaggedtooth is holding a meeting tomorrow night at Riverbed gorge, it'll star at moon high. Will you come to the meeting?" he asked.**

"**Your sister, Stormy's, going to be there." Snowball put in.**

"**I'll go." He said after a few moments, "Like my sister, I also have wandered what it would be like to live in the wild. Who knows, I might in up joining in the end." Purred Stonesong.**

"**Maybe." Agreed Hawk-eye "Then we'll see you at the meeting."**

"**See yaw Stonesong, we have some other cats to go see." Meowed Snowball.**

"**Ok. Will I'm going to go finish taking my nap." Stonesong meowed as he yond. **

"**Bye Stonesong." Snowball meowed before he lead Hawk-eye on. They walked for a little while until they came to the edge of a small twoleg place.**

"**This looks like the twoleg place back where Jaggedtooth and I came from, except only smaller." Replied Hawk-eye.**

"**This is where I live with my twoleg." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yap, come on I'll intrudes you to my friends. Some of them might be interested in what you have to say." Snowball suggested excitedly. He lead Hawk-eye up to the fence that surrounded the twoleg place and jumped onto the top of the fence, Hawk-eye fallowed and jumped up next to Snowball.**

"**Which way next?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**This way." With Snowball in the lead, the two cats continued along the fence until they came to a twoleg garden with many sweet smelling plants.**

"**This is where Pancake lives." Snowball said pointing his nose at the twoleg nest, then he pointed to the nest next to it. "That's where her mate, Oliver, lives. Although I'm not sure if he'll be interested in even lessening."**

"**Why not?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**We'll, he thinks our kind belong with the twolegs and not in the wild." Replied Snowball sadly, "When I told him that I was hunting prey for Stream, he said that I was crazy and that I should have found her some twolegs to live with." Snowball said.**

"**Will, if he doesn't like the wild then we'll just not tell him about the meeting."**

"**What meeting?" Both cats looked down to see a brown she-cat with a swollen belly.**

"**Pancake, what are you doing, you nearly scared us." Replied Snowball. "How long have you been here."**

"**I was napping when I heard scraping on the fence, then I heard you guys talking, then you said something about a meeting." Meowed pancake. Snowball and Hawk-eye jumped down from the fence and explained to Pancake about the meeting at Riverbed gorge tomorrow night at moonhigh.**

"**Will you come to the meeting?" asked Hawk-eye.**

"**I don't know, Snowball told you that Oliver doesn't like the idea of cats living in the wild." Meowed Pancake staring down at her paws. Snowball and Hawk-eye exchanged a glance and then Snowball stepped up to her and meowed confurtly, "You know, you shouldn't lit him decide what path you take. If you want to go to the meeting or even join the clan then that's your deceation, not Oliver's."**

"**Snowball, what are you doing, and who's your friend." Asked a pale ginger tom, but before any cat could answer the door to the twoleg nest opened and a twoleg came out with some shiny twoleg thing in it's paw. Hawk-eye immediately hid in a nearby bush, the twoleg called and shaked the shiny thing. It made a noise that reminded Hawk-eye of the pelits that kitty-pets had.**

"**What's wrong with your friend Snowball, the twoleg's just feeding Pancake." Replied the pale ginger tom. Pancake walked over to the twoleg and began to purr, the twoleg put the shiny thing down and patted Pancake as she ate.**

**Hawk-eye watched the scene from his hiding place in the bush and waited until the twoleg went back inside, only once he was sure that the twoleg was gone did Hawk-eye slip out from the bush.**

"**Hay. Why did you hide when the twoleg came out, don't you have twolegs of your own?" asked the tom cat.**

"**Hawk-eye doesn't have twolegs, Oliver, he's a wild cat, not a house cat." Snowball replied.**

"**A wild cat!" Oliver meowed stund, "What's a wild cat doing in Pancake's garden?" he hissed.**

"**Hawk-eye came to invite me to a meeting at Riverbed gorge tomorrow night." Pancake said raising her head from the kitty pet food.**

"**A meeting, a meeting for what exactly?"**

"**To form a new clan and to learn about the warrior code." Hawk-eye explained.**

"**So your trying to get cats to live in the wild, right?" Oliver replied with the hint of a hiss**

"**It's more than just that."**

"**I don't care." Oliver hissed before Hawk-eye could say any more, "You're not welcome here."**

"**Hay, this is my garden." Pancake said as she walked over to the others, "and they can stay as long as I say they can stay."**

"**But Pancake."**

"**No Olive, go back to your own garden!" she hissed, the two cats stared at other until Oliver turned and returned to his own garden. When he left Pancake turned her attention back to Snowball and Hawk-eye. "I'll go to the meeting and I'll decide for myself if I join or not."**

"**Of curse Pancake, we weren't try to force you to join the clan." "Snowballs right, if you do join it must be your decision." Meowed Hawk-eye and then he turned to Snowball, "We better get going, we still have more cats to get to."**

**Snowball nodded to Hawk-eye, "Hawk-eye's right there are more cats to get to. We'll see you tomorrow night Pancake."**

"**See yaw." Pancake meowed, Snowball jumped onto the fence and after flicking his tail good bye to Pancake, Hawk-eye joined Snowball on the fence and they continued on. As they passed Oliver's garden Hawk-eye could since a peer of eyes watching him and know that it was Oliver, angrily at him for asking kitty pets to join the new clan and living in the wild.**

"**The next two cats are Lily and Lila, two sisters." Snowball said as they went along the fence. The fence ended three gardens after Oliver's, there Snowball jumped off the fence and waited at the edge of a Thunderpath.**

"**Do Lily and her sister live on the other side of the Thunderpath?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Yes." Snowball replied, "But you have to be careful, you never know when a twoleg monster may be coming around that corner over there." Pointing his tail at another thunderpath connecting to the one the cats were at that was mostly hidden by low growing bushes.**

"**Ok, it looks clear. Let's go before a monster comes." The two cats ran onto the thunderpath, when they were close to the other side Hawk-eye heard the roar of a monster, but then the roar dropped to a humming noise. By the time they crossed, the roaring started back up and a monster appeared from behind the bushes and speed past.**

"**One good thing about that corner is the stop sign." **

"**What's a stop sign?" Hawk-eye asked**

"**A stop sign is a red metal object on a post that monsters stop at." Snowball explained.**

"**Why do they stop at there's signs?"**

"**Not sure, but I thing that it might be a twoleg role." Snowball guest, then he got up and turned away from the thunderpath, Lily and Lila are this way."**

**Snowball lead the way deeper into twoleg place, they crossed tow more thunderpaths until they came to a twoleg nest with a fence made of smooth, shine stuff. "What is this?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**It's a metal fence, don't wary. Just slip through the bars." Snowball replied**

**Tentuvly Hawk-eye put his head through two of the bars and then he pulled the rest of the way through and Snowball fallowed. Once he was through Snowball hurried to a small object that looked like a minister twoleg nest. On the small nest Hawk-eye could see a jumble of black and white.**

"**Lily, Lila wake up." Snowball meowed, the next thing that Hawk-eye saw was two nearly identical black heads pop up.**

"**Hallo Snowball." Said one of the she-cats, "What brings you here today?" she asked.**

"**I'm here with another cat." He explained, "This is Hawk-eye, he has something to tell you. Hawk-eye this is Lily." Snowball said pointing with his tail to one of the sisters that was almost completely black with some white on her chest and then he pointed his tail at the other sister "and this is her sister Lila."**

"**Greetings." Hawk-eye meowed dipping his head is greetings.**

"**Hallo." The sister meowed, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Lily asked. Hawk-eye told the sisters about the four clans back in the forest where he and Jaggedtooth came from and about the mission that Windrunner gave them, to form a new clan.**

"**Live in the wild?" Lila exclaimed, "Why would cats want to live there, it's dangers!" she said. Hawk-eye could see that she was starting to shake a bit and he could smell her fear scent. Her sister moved closer to her to calm her down.**

"**I'm sorry about my sister, but when we were kits she strade away from our mothers' garden and a young fox almost killed her." Lily explained, "She was lucky that our mother had heard the commotion and was able to save her." Hawk-eye lessoned horrified that something like that happen to a kit.**

"**H-how old were you when it happen?" he asked.**

"**We were only about a moon old." Lily meowed**

"**I'm sorry Lila, I didn't know."**

"**I Didn't know either." Snowball meowed**

"**It's ok Snowball, we never told you." Lily said, then add to her sister, "Come on Lila, why don't we go back inside?"**

"**Ok." Her sister replied. Lily nudged her sister to her paws and into the twoleg nest, then she turned around and meowed, "I'll go to the meeting tomorrow night, it's at moonhigh right?"**

"**Yes, moonhigh." Hawk-eye answered. Lily nodded and fallowed her sister into the nest.**

"**I don't know if she'll join or not, but the fact that she's going to the meeting shows that she's interested." Snowball observed.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yan." Replied Snowball, "I know they have a brother, but I don't know where he lives."**

"**That's ok, Snowball." Hawk-eye looked up to see that the sun was starting to set, "It's getting late Snowball I should be getting back to the den and you should probably be getting back to your twolegs."**

"**I'll lead you out of twoleg place." Snowball said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Back at the den Stream and Branch were below with their kits, above Blue-eye and Sliver were making nests for the night and Blacky and Jaggedtooth were waiting for Hawk-eye to return.**

"**Are you going to take him to meet some of the rogues around here?" Jaggedtooth asked**

"**Yes, I'll take him to meet some rogue cats that I know." **

"**Thank you Blacky." Just then Jaggedtooth saw a tabby cat in the distance and after a moment he realized it was Hawk-eye. "There he is. Hawk-eye over here!" After hearing Jaggedtooth's call Hawk-eye headed over to meet him and Blacky. "So Hawk-eye, meet a lot of cats?" Jaggedtooth asked.**

"**I met a total of six cats, three are for shear going to the meeting and then one that might show up, if she can sneak past her mates garden first and Snowball said that he'd be there too." Hawk-eye meowed.**

"**Ok, that's five cats so far, good work Hawk-eye. Now you can talk to the rogues and invite them to the meeting."**

" **Blacky agreed to help?" Hawk-eye asked **

"**I'll help, but that doesn't mean I'm joining the clan."**

"**Of course not Blacky, the chose to join must be yours." Jaggedtooth told him.**

"**Ok, Hawk-eye lets go."**

"**Now?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Yes, if we leave now we'll have more time to find the rogue cats, and also give them time to think about your offer." Blacky explained. **

"**That's a good point. Ok, let's go."**

**Blacky toke the lead and lid Hawk-eye in the opposite direction of twoleg place. "We're going to meet two she-cats and their kits first." Meowed Blacky.**

"**Ok." Hawk-eye meowed, **_two nursing queens could be good for the clan,_** he said to himself. Although he know that if the clan has to many young cats to train and not enough mentors to train them, it could cause trouble for the new clan. "How many kits do they have?" he asked.**

"**They each have one kit left."**

"**Only one left." Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Yes, Moonfur had three kits and lost two, Marsh is the only surviving kit. Mint had two kits, now she only has Rose." Replied Blacky**

"**How old are Marsh and Rose."**

"**About four moons old. Why do you ask?"**

"**Just trying to figure out how long it'll be before they became apprentices, that's all." Hawk-eye replied**

"**Apprentices?"**

"**Yes, when kits are six moons old they can became an apprentice and began their training."**

"**What about kits that are younger than six moons?" asked Blacky.**

"**Kits that are younger than six moons are with their mothers in the nursery." Blacky nodded and lead Haw-eye on until he came to a stop and looked around.**

"**What are you looking for Blacky?" asked Hawk-eye.**

"**I'm looking form Mint and Moonfurs' den." Blacky meowed, before Hawk-eye could respond he added, "Their den is hard to see, because the den entries is even with the ground, so it's easy to over look." He moved forward, slowly moving his head back and forth until he found what he was looking for. "There, follow me Hawk-eye." Blacky padded over to a hole that looked like a fox den, but the lack of fox small indicated that if a fox did live here it was long ago, more recent was the small of cats.**

"**Moonfur, Mint are you guys there?" Blacky asked.**

"**Blacky!" the squeaks of kits was heard a moment before two small cats appeared and rammed right into Blacky.**

"**Hay guys nook it off. There's someone I want you to meet."**

"**Marsh, Rose what are you two doing?"**

"**We're playing with Blacky." Marsh squeaked **

"**Greetings Moonfur." Blacky meowed to the gray queen. "I have someone who wants to talk to you and Mint."**

**Hawk-eye stepped forward, "Greetings Moonfur, my name is Hawk-eye."**

"**What do you want?" Moonfur meowed. Hawk-eye explained to her about Windrunner and the mission of building a new clan as well of the meeting the next night. "I'll go to the meeting," Moonfur meowed, "And I'll be sure to tell Mint when she comes back from hunting." **

"**Thank you." Hawk-eye meowed, then he and Blacky said their goodbyes to Moonfur and the kits. "So who's next?" Hawk-eye asked. "There are a few small groups of house and wild born cats that we could talk to." Blacky meowed.**

"**Which one's closes?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Sunfur's group, their hunting ground is just ahead." The two cats walked in silence, Hawk-eye was looking around at the surroundings when Blacky gave a cry, "Pine."**

"**Hay Blacky." Replied a tabby and white tom. Pine walked up to Blacky and Hawk-eye. Blacky then turned to Hawk-eye, "This is Pine, he's part of Sunfur's group." He turned to Pine, "Pine this is Hawk-eye, he's here to talk to you and the rest of the group."**

**Pine looked at hawk-eye and then nodded, "I'll take you to see Sunfur." He meowed. Pine lead them across the grasslands until they came to a dip in the earth surrounded by rocks and thistles. **

"**Is that your camp?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**We just call it home." Pine meowed. Hawk-eye looked at Pine then smiled and nodded. Pine then lead them inside. Inside the hollow Hawk-eye could smell the scents of about six or so cats, "How many cats live in this group?" he asked.**

"**There are six, including myself, plus Sunfur's and grass's kits." Pine meowed, Pine then walked over to a boulder on the other side of the camp, he went to one side of the boulder and disappeared. He reappeared a moment later, "Is there a den under that boulder?" Hawk-eye asked when Pine walked over to hawk-eye and Blacky.**

"**Yes, it's where Sunfur makes his den." Meowed Pine. "But he's not there, and now that I think about it, it looks like Cloudfur and Patches aren't here either. They must be out hunting." Pine meowed.**

"**Pine, who are you talking to?" meowed a new cat. Hawk-eye looked in the direction of the call and saw a she-cat how's pelt was a mix of black, white and ginger. "Hallo Grass." Pine meowed, then he walked over to her, "Do you know where Sunfur and the other two are?"he asked.**

"**They when out hunting just after you left, who are those cats?" Grass asked looking at Hawk-eye and Blacky.**

"**This is Hawk-eye and Blacky." Pine said pointing to each in turn. "They want to talk to Sunfur." **

"**We'll there'll have to wait for him to return from hunting ." Grass replied.**

"**Mama, mama, there's something wrong with Rain." Came a voice behind Grass, "Leaf, what's wrong?" Grass asked. "I don't know, she's just complaining about pains." Leaf meowed back. Grass got up and rushed back to the den where Leaf had come from.**

"**Who's Rain?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Rain is a she-cat who recently joined us and she's expecting kits." Pine meowed.**

"**Blacky, we don't have a lot of time." Hawk-eye meowed, "Why don't we just tell Pine and then he can tell Sunfur?" **

"**That may not be a bad idea." Blacky meowed, then he turned to Pine, "What do you think Pine, will Sunfur be ok with that?" he asked him.**

"**It should be ok." Pine answered. Then Hawk-eye and Blacky explained to him about the clans and the meeting the next night. Pine agreed to tell Sunfur and the others, after that Blacky lead Hawk-eye out of the camp, then Blacky stopped and turned to Hawk-eye, "Do you want to go back to the den, I can talk to the others myself."**

"**I'm ok, we can keep going." After that they visited some more cats before returning to Stream's den.**

**After Branch had agreed to watch Streams kits she lead Jaggedtooth to Riverbed gorge, they were joined by Branch's sister, Blue-eye and her mate Blacky. Silver had decided to stay behind to help keep an eye on Streams kits. Jaggedtooth sat on top of a small pile of boulders and as he looked around he noticed that Snowball was also there along with another cat that was a brown she-cat and the collar she had indicated that like Snowball she too was a kitty pet. As they waited more cats began to arrive, two she-cats and there kits, who Jaggedtooth noticed were about four moons old, a group of three toms also came. As he was about to address the cats Jaggedtooth noticed movement on one side of the gorge, it was a black she-cat and a black and white she-cat and tom. He waited for the new arrivals to find a place to site before he started.**

"**Hallo and thank you all for coming."**

"**You better have a good reason for dragging us here in the middle of the night." Complained one of the cats below.**

"**You weren't dragged here Sunfur and you know it." Snowball yelled back.**

"**Thank you Snowball, and I do have a reason for having you all here tonight. My name is Jaggedtooth and I am here on behalf of Starclan, they have sent me and my friend Hawk-eye on a mission to form a new clan." Surprised murmurs sounded below until Sunfur spoke up. "Just what is a clan and why do you have to form one?" he asked.**

"**A clan is a group of cats that live and work together for the good of the clan. All cats in the clan are cared for, warriors and their apprentices hunt for the clan and guard the borders, while the queens are in the nursery raising their kits, and the elders are warriors who have retired. When a warrior decides to retire they move to the elders den and it is the apprentices who see to the needs of the clan elders." The cats lessened in silence as Jaggedtooth described all of this to them. **

**After a moments silences a cat stepped forward, "Are these clans you speak of like bands?" asked the ginger tom named Sunfur.**

"**What is a band, I've never heard of them." Jaggedtooth asked.**

"**A band is a group of cats that support each other, some of their members are there permeably and other are there for a short time." Replied Sunfur.**

"**A clan is similar, but in a clan almost all clan cats are born into the clan. Although sometimes cats of one clan join another clan, or cats that were born outside the clan, like rouges or Kittypets will sometimes join a clan."**

**A grey cat that was sitting next to Sunfur rose and spoke for the first time. "My name is Spirit Heart, I am the leader of Owl Band. My band has been here for a few generations, and I have no intention to change us into a clan, but I believe that there are things that we could learn from the clan."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Jaggedtooth woke up just outside the entrants to Stream's den, she was kind enough to let the queens with the youngest kits sleep in her den. The only one that didn't were Silver and his mother, Jaggedtooth know that Silver was old enough to become an apprentice, Blacky was also outside, he was already up and washing himself, Snowball, Pancake, Stormy and Stonesong had returned to their twoleg homes for the night. These cats had agreed to join the clan, these were now his clan mates, he know that he was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to turn these cats into a true clan.**

**Jaggedtooth sat up and began to wash himself, when he was finished he walked over to Blacky. "Blacky."**

"**What is it Jaggedtooth?" Blacky asked.**

"**Back in the clans that I came from kits become apprentices when they're six moons old, and Silver is six moons old."**

"**So does that mean he'll become an apprentice today?" Blacky asked.**

"**Yes, and I'd like you to be his mentor." Replied Jaggedtooth. Down in the den, Stream was Just waking up, her two kits were still asleep, around them Moonfur and Mint's kits were play fighting wile their mothers kept an eye on them, Branch and her litter sere still asleep. Just then Marsh kicked Rose with his back legs and sent her rolling onto streams kits, waking them up, stunned, "Marsh, Rose be careful."**

"**Sorry Stream."**

"**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting."**

"**Was that Jaggedtooth mom?"**

"**Yes it was, Sparrow." Said Stream. "Wander what he's going to say?"**

"**Let's go see." Moonfur suggested. **

"**I cann't leave my kits alone yet." Complained Branch. Who work up from the commotion and heard Jaggedtooth.**

"**Don't worry Branch; we'll just be right outside. The kits will be alright. Come on." Stream told her.**

"**Alright, but just for a little while." Branch meowed at last, and the four queens and the four older kits went out of the den to see what was going on. Outside they saw the rest of the cats, minis the former kittypets, sitting in a semicircle around Jaggedtooth.**

"**You have all agreed to join the new clan that I've come here to form, now it is time for you to take your clan names, Blacky." Blacky stepped forward.**

"**I Jaggedtooth former warrior of Shadowclan and mentor to the new clan call upon the cats of Starclan to look down on these cats, they have chosen to follow the ways of your code and I commended then to you as warriors in their turn. Blacky do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code and to help build and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Jaggedtooth asked doing his best to adapt the ancient words of the warrior ceremony to the beginning of a new clan.**

"**I do." Replied Blacky.**

"**Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blacky, from this moment on you will be known as Blackpelt. Starclan honors your loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of the new clan." Then Jaggedtooth placed his muzzle on top of Blackpelt's head and just as he had instructed Blackpelt licked Jaggedtooth's shoulder in a sign of respect and the Jaggedtooth stepped back.**

"**This is the part where we welcome a new warrior by calling his new name." hawk-eye meowed, "Blackpelt, Blackpelt." The rest of the cats soon joined in. **

"**What about the kittypets?" Shouldn't they be here too?" asked Stream.**

"**Yes, they should, but there is a lot to do and I would like to do these naming ceremony's as soon as possible, we'll do theirs when they get here." Jaggedtooth meowed Stream nodded and Jaggedtooth continued, "Silver," Silver stepped forward and Blackpelt stepped back to give him room, "From this moment, until you have earned your warrior name you shell be known as Silverpaw, your mentor shell be Blackpelt." Blackpelt walked up to Silverpaw, "Now you two touch noses." Jaggedtooth meowed. The two did as Jaggedtooth said and they sat down with the others as they called Silverpaw's name.**

"**Blue-eye, your next." Blue-eye stepped forward, "Do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code and to help build and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Jaggedtooth meowed.**

"**I do." Blue-eye meowed.**

"**Then by the powers of Starclan I conform your warrior name." he meowed and rested his muzzle on Blue-eye's head and like Blackpelt she licked Jaggedtooth's shoulder. Branch and Stream were next and took the names Branchtail and Streamtail, after receiving her warrior name Branchtail returned to her kits. Jaggedtooth had just summoned Moonfur when Blackpelt gave a cry. "The others are here." He meowed, Jaggedtooth looked up to see Snowball leading Pancake, Stormy and her brother Stonesong, "So, what's happening?" Snowball asked when they reacted the others.**

"**We're doing warrior ceremonies." Jaggedtooth meowed.**

"**Warrior ceremonies?" Pancake asked.**

"**Yes, Blackpelt, Blue-eye, Branchtail and Streamtail have all had their warrior ceremonies and have received their warrior names. And Silverpaw has become an apprentice." Jaggedtooth meowed.**

**The kittypets nodded and found places to sit, once they were ready Jaggedtooth continued, "Moonfur, do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code and to help build and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Jaggedtooth asked.**

"**I do." Moonfur meowed confidently. **

"**Then by the power of Starclan I conform your warrior name and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." He placed his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. Moonfur sat down with the others and the clan started to cheer her name, "Moonfur, Moonfur." Jaggedtooth summand Mint with a flick of his tail. "Mint do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code and to help build and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"**

"**I do." Mint replied.**

"**Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Mint from this moment on you shell be known as Mintfur and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Like the other Jaggedtooth rested his muzzle on Mintfur's head and she licked his shoulder, then the others called her new name. When the cats calmed down Jaggedtooth started on the kittypets giving Stormy the name Stormcloud, Pancake the name Barkpelt and Snowball the name Whitefur, now it was Stonesong's turn.**

"**Stonesong do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code and to help build and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the power of Starclan I conform your warrior name." Jaggedtooth rested his muzzle on Stonesong's head and Stonesong licked Jaggedtooth's shoulder. The cats once again started to cheer the name of their clan mate, when the cheering died down Jaggedtooth addressed the clan, "Now there is a lot to do." "What about us?" asked Marsh before Jaggedtooth could finish. "I wouldn't forget you four, you cann't have warrior names yet and you cann't become apprentices either, but you can have clan names." Hearing this the kits walked to the center of the cats, "Marsh until you become an apprentice you will be known as Marshkit, Rose you will be Rosekit and Flower you will be Flowerkit." Jaggedtooth looked at Sparrow, "Sparrow you will be Sparrowkit." Happy with their clan names the kits returned to their mothers. "Now that that is through we have a lot of work to do, for starters we need to sent out a hunting patrol, now I'm sure that the former rouges will know how to hunt, but what about the former kittypets?" Whitefur then stepped forward, "When I was a kittypet I hunted for Streamtail." He meowed.**

"**Good, Hawk-eye you take Whitefur with you. And also take Blackpelt and Silverpaw too." Hawk-eye nodded and gathered his patrol and led them out, Jaggedtooth turned to the rest of the clan, "We'll also have to find a new home, some place where we can make a camp. Do any of you know where we can look?" Jaggedtooth asked. "I might know a place." Blue-eye meowed, "Ok." Jaggedtooth meowed, "You can show me the place while the rest of you guard the kits." He said before he and Blue-eye headed out, as they left Sparrowkit watched them from a patch of grass, "Sparrowkit, come on let's play." Her sister Flowerkit meowed as she pounced on Sparrowkit, Sparrowkit pushed her sister off with her back legs before she got to her paws and then sprang at her sister, Marshkit and Rosekit ran over to join in on the play, Moonfur, Mintfur and Streamtail watched as their kits played. Stormcloud led Barkpelt to a slab of rock for her to rest on, then she went back into the den to check on Branchtail and her kits.**

**After walking for sometime Blue-eye stopped and turned to Jaggedtooth "We're here." She meowed to him. As Jaggedtooth looked around he could see a small marsh with trees behind it. "Let's have a closer look." Jaggedtooth said after a moment.**

**Four moons later, Sparrowkit was sitting outside the nursery, she watched as Moonfur and Mintfur helped to patch up the roof of the nursery. Ever since Rosepaw and Marshpaw became apprentices Moonfur and Mintfur had taken on more warrior duties. "Sparrowkit." Sparrowkit turned to see Rosepaw's cream colored fur, "Hi Rosepaw." Sparrowkit meowed, during the last four moons Rosepaw and Sparrowkit became good friends. "You excited about today Sparrowkit?" Rosepaw asked. "You bet. Both Flowerkit and me are really excited to become apprentices." Sparrowkit meowed.**

"**Sparrowkit there you are." Said Streamtail coming out of the nursery and started cleaning Sparrowkit.**

"**Mom Stop." Sparrowkit complained, but Streamtail just ignored her. Sparrowkit noticed movement at the nursery entrance, and a moment later Sparrowkit's sister Flowerkit came out with her pelt noisily groomed. A cry from the Moss rock got their attention, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the Moss rock for a clan meeting."**

"**It's time." Rosepaw meowed**

**The clan gathered around the moss covered rock that gave it it's name, when the hole clan was gathered Jaggedtooth, who called them together, continued, "Today is a special day for two members of the clan. Flowerkit, Sparrowkit step forward please." Flowerkit and Sparrowkit walked to the center of the group. "Flowerkit from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Flowerpaw and your mentor will be Stonesong." Stonesong stepped forward and touched noses with Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw and Stonesong walked back to the group and sat down with the other apprentices and mentors. Jaggedtooth then turn to Sparrowkit, "Sparrowkit from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Sparrowpaw, and as for your mentor, I will be the one to train you." Jaggedtooth jumped down and touched noses to Sparrowpaw, he then turned back to the rest of the clan, "That's it for the meeting, now we need to get patrols set and finish work on the dens." Jaggedtooth meowed, "Moonfur, Mintfur continue with the nursery, Blue-eye take Marshpaw and Streamtail on a border patrol, Blackpelt, Whitefur I want you two to take your apprentices hunting."**

**The cats he called gathered together and left the camp, Sparrowpaw looked to Jaggedtooth, "What about me and Flowerpaw?" she asked.**

"**Stonesong will train Flowerpaw and as for you I want you to collect some moss from the Moss rock."**

"**Collecting moss?" Sparrowpaw asked.**

"**Yes, I know that it may not seem like warrior training, but collecting moss can help you to control your claws." Jaggedtooth meowed. He then led Sparrowpaw around to the back of the Moss rock where the moss grows thick. Jaggedtooth instructed her how to get the moss and had her try. Sparrowpaw practiced until sunhigh when the hunting patrol got back with prey which they put on the fresh kill pile, "That's enough for now Sparrowpaw, why don't we sort this moss and then you can get something to eat." Jaggedtooth meowed to Sparrowpaw, the two cats gathered the moss and stored it to be used later than Sparrowpaw headed to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse before going to eat with the other apprentices, "Hi guys." She meowed to them.**

"**Hi, Sparrowpaw." Meowed Rosepaw.**

"**Sparrowpaw sit next to me." Flowerpaw said.**

"**Thanks Flowerpaw." Sparrowpaw sat down next to her sister and dug into her meal, the five apprentices talked about what happed during the day.**

"**Hay Sparrowpaw, do you know how's going to the gathering tonight?" Marshpaw asked.**

"**Sorry I don't know." She meowed.**

**That night as Sparrowpaw waited to go to her first gathering along with her mother and sister she was looking around the camp, Hawk-eye was talking to Jaggedtooth with Stormcloud waiting beside Hawk-eye, a few days after the clan was formed Stormcloud made the decision to became a medicine cat and Hawk-eye decided to teach her what he know about herbs. "Hi Sparrowpaw." **

"**Hi Rosepaw, you going to the gathering to?" Sparrowpaw asked her friend.**

"**Yep." Just then Jaggedtooth walked over with Hawk-eye and Stormcloud behind him, a moment later Stonesong and Blackpelt walked over from the apprentices den with Silverpaw behind them.**

"**Good, every cat is here." Jaggedtooth meowed. Then Jaggedtooth led them out of the camp and into the marsh. They traveled throw the marsh and into the woods behind the marsh, they walked throw the woods until they came to the edge of a clearing, Jaggedtooth signaled for his clan to stop. In the clearing Jaggedtooth could see four cats, "Looks like Sunfur's clan is here." Meowed Jaggedtooth, he got up and with a flick of his tail walked into the clearing.**

"**Greetings Jaggedtooth, I see you have more cats with you tonight." Meowed Sunfur.**

"**Greeting Sunfur and you'll have to wait for the gathering to start to hear news of my clan," Jaggedtooth replied.**

**While Jaggedtooth and Sunfur talked Sparrowpaw decided to find her friend Rosepaw, it didn't take her long to find Rosepaw. Sparrowpaw found her talking to a ginger and white she-cat. "Hi Rosepaw." She meowed to Rosepaw, "Who's this?" she asked.**

"**Hi Sparrowpaw, this is Leafpaw, she's Sunfur's daughter."**

"**Hallo." Meowed Leafpaw.**

"**Hi." Replied Sparrowpaw, then a black, white and ginger tabby she-cat walked up to Leafpaw.**

"**Hi Leafpaw how are you doing?" **

"**I'm fine mom; I just meet a new apprentice in Jaggedtooth's clan." Leafpaw meowed to her mother. Leafpaw's mother turned to Sparrowpaw, "Hallo, my name's Grasspelt, I'm Leafpaw's mother."**

"**Hi Grasspelt, I'm Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw replied. The rustling of undergrowth at one end of the clearing got the cats attention, and a moment later several cats walked into the clearing, two of the cats, a grey tom and a tabby tom walked over to Sunfur and Jaggedtooth, "Looks like the bands are here." Grasspelt meowed. While the grey and tabby tom's talked to Jaggedtooth and Sunfur the other Band cats meet the clan cats, a blue-grey she-cat and a dark grey she-cat walked over to Rosepaw and the small group, "HI Rosepaw, Leafpaw and Grasspelt." Meowed the blue-grey she-cat.**

"**Hi Berry." Meowed Rosepaw, "Berry, Hazel Claw, this is my clanmate Sparrowpaw. She just became an apprentice today."**

"**Hi Sparrowpaw." Meowed the blue-gray she-cat, "My name's Berry and this is Hazel Claw."Berry said.**

"**Hi." Meowed Hazel Claw.**

"**Hi." Replied Sparrowpaw. Then they heard a cry from the edge of the clearing were there was a large stone with four smaller ones around it, Jaggedtooth was on the larder one and had been the one who sounded the cry. Sunfur and the two band cats were on three of the other smaller stones. "Clan cats and Band cats welcome to tonight's gathering. Tonight I will begin, my clan has been doing well this past moon, and we have two new apprentices, Flowerpaw and Sparrowpaw." He meowed. The cats in the clearing began to shout their names, "Flowerpaw, Sparrowpaw." "The training of our apprentices and new warriors is going well and prey is running well." Jaggedtooth finished when the cheering died down, then he jumped down to the empty smaller stone and then Sunfur jumped from his smaller stone to the larger one.**

"**My clan has also been doing well with prey running well in our territory. And Batfang and her three kits are doing well as well. That's all for us." Sunfur meowed, he then jumped down onto his stone, a grey tom jumped onto the larger stone next. "That's my Bands leader Spirit Heart." Meowed Berry to Sparrowpaw.**

"**Owlband has also been doing well with plenty of prey and one of our to-be's has become a fighter, the new fighter is Berry." The cats in the clearing started cheering Berry's name. When the cheering died down he continued, "We also have a new litter, Raven Claw has given birth to three kits, Midnight, Blackberry and Dusk Fur." He meowed then jumped down to his rock and the tabby tom toke his place.**

"**Who's that?" Sparrowpaw asked.**

"**That's Felix; he's the leader of Helixband." Meowed Leafpaw.**

"**Helixband has fell well too, we have had two litters born, Sparkler has had two kits, a ginger tabby tom named Tiger Fur and a grey tabby she-cat named Feather and Sparky had a grey tabby tom named Snake Tail." Felix jumped down and Jaggedtooth jumped back onto the stone. "It looks like that' it for tonight's gathering." He meowed and then the four leaders jumped down and started to gather their cats to them, "Bye guys it was nice meeting you." Sparrowpaw meowed.**

"**It was nice meeting you too Sparrowpaw." Grasspelt meowed, and with that they said their goodbyes and returned to their leaders.**


End file.
